JP-2003-269271A (U.S. Pat. No. 6,802,293B2) shows an intake manifold. One end of an intake pipe is connected to a cylinder head of an engine and the other end is connected to a surge tank in such a manner as to project into an interior of the surge tank. Intake air flows into a space formed under the projected end of the intake pipe in the surge tank, which causes an increase in pressure loss of the intake air.